wowwikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Varian Wrynn
Varian Wrynn é o filho do falecido Rei Llane e legítimo Rei de Stormwind. Por causa de seu desaparecimento, quando estava indo em uma conferência diplomática, seu filho de 10 anos de idade, Varian, foi nomeado rei. No entanto, alguns acontecimentos recentes fizeram com que Varian retornasse ao seu lar e ao seu legítimo trono. Segundo a Blizzard, Varian Wrynn se tornará um personagem importante no universo de Warcraft. Ele é considerado como o principal inimigo de Thrall. Biografia A Primeira Guerra Varian Wrynn é filho do falecido rei Llane, no pacífico Reino de Stormwind, e teve uma juventude feliz e próspera como o Príncipe de Stormwind, mas tudo isso mudou quando os Orcs apareceram, vindos do Dark Portal e tentaram destruir a sua terra natal. Esse conflito foi chamado de A Primeira Guerra. Anduin Lothar, o campeão de Stormwind, liderou seus compatriotas e exércitos, tentando desesperadamente conter a invasão da Horda na baía e tentou mantê-la longe do Rei, de Varian e de Stormwind. Embora parecesse que Anduin Lothar estivesse conseguindo expulsar a Horda de Stormwind, algo inesperado aconteceu: Halforcen Garona, que havia se tornado um aliado para Stormwind, traiu o Rei Llane sob ordens do Conselho das Sombras (Shadow Council) e cortou o seu coração, entregando-o para Gul'dan. Varian só podia assistir passivamente enquanto seu pai era assassinado e a Horda tomando o seu reino, queimando seus lares e matando todos que estivessem em seu caminho. Fuga para Lordaeron Anduin Lothar, convinced that Stormwind could not be retaken and was lost to the might of the Horde, gathered Varian and all who remained in the city and led a desperate attempt to escape their murderous enemies. Narrowly escaping by boat into the sea, they headed North while Lothar gathered his thoughts aboard his ship. Consulting with Varian and the Kirin Tor mage Khadgar, they determined that in order to preserve Humanity from annihilation by the Horde they would need to warn King Terenas, ruler of Lordaeron, of the danger that loomed on the horizon. After landing at the port of Southshore Lothar gathered Prince Varian along with Khadgar and several knights and marched towards Lordaeron. Upon arriving young Varian was greeted by King Terenas, who treated him as an equal king despite Varian's young age. King Terenas quickly offered him his pledge to stand by him until his homeland was retaken and invited him to stay with him for as long as he was willing. Although at first Varian was slightly shy being in a Kingdom he had never seen before, he quickly overcame his timidity and Varian found King Terenas' son Arthas Menethil, who was just a few years younger than he, as a great new friend and the two quickly formed a close friendship. Shortly after he began staying in Lordaeron, King Terenas formed the Alliance of Lordaeron. Under the command of Anduin Lothar, its Surpreme Commander, this alliance was finally able to put an end to the Horde reign during the Second War. However, the victory came at a great price as Anduin Lothar was killed shortly before the War ended and would not live to see the retaking of his Kingdom of Stormwind, which would come shortly after his death. Rise as King With Stormwind retaken and slowly being rebuilt (thanks to King Terenas, who urged the Alliance to help fund the re-strengthening of his kingdom), Varian, now in adulthood, was officially crowned King of Stormwind, King Terenas himself was well-pleased with how Varian had grown into a clever and noble King feeling a father's pride having grown attached to Varian almost as a son over the years together. The Stonemasons, led by Edwin VanCleef, came to lend their help in rebuilding Stormwind and hoped to forge a new future for themselves, with aspirations that riches would soon follow their work's completion. After many months Stormwind was finished, standing was far larger and beautiful than it was before the First War. After the guild finished the job, though, the corrupt House of Nobles refused to pay the guild for its work. King Varian was unable to fix matters because the House of Nobles held too much political power and outmaneuvered him repeatedly. King Varian could finally rest, as peace was brought to him and his people. It was during this time of renewed tranquility that Varian would marry a young, beautiful woman and conceive a son, Anduin, named for Lothar. However, the Alliance soon began experiencing difficulties as arguments over land and politics arose. Eventually the elven Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, along with the human kingdoms of Stromgarde and Gilneas, broke away from the Alliance. Despite this, King Varian vowed he would stand by King Terenas and the Alliance as they had stood by him in his time of need. It was also during this time that the Stonemasons who had rebuilt Stormwind demanded to be paid for their service to King Varian and the House of Nobles. Though they were compensated for their work, the House of Nobles rewarded them no where near the amount their hearts desired and so Edwin VanCleef and the Stonemasons riotted in the streets of Stormwind demanding currency. The riot was dangerous and chaotic and in the confusion Varian's young wife was brutally murdered. Edwin VanCleef fled Stormwind with the Stonemasons while Varian mourned the death of his wife. He fell into a great depression but over time regained his determination and vowed to continue to create a new and better world for himself, his son and the people of Stormwind. However, Edwin VanCleef and the exiled Stonemasons still reeled in anger over the events with Varian and the House of Nobles eventually spawned the Defias; intent on revenge on King Varian and the people of Stormwind. Abduction Soon after, Varian journeyed to Theramore to speak with Lady Jaina Proudmoore regarding Horde/Alliance relations. En route, he was abducted by the Defias who had been told of his diplomatic trip through a spy rumored to live within the Kingdom of Stormwind itself. Rumors circulated that he was taken to Alcaz Island and was held captive there. Shortly after King Varian was kidnapped, Bolvar Fordragon was made Regent-Lord of Stormwind and vowed to find and rescue King Varian at any cost. Lady Prestor also became a royal advisor, and convinced Highlord Bolvar to have King Varian's 10-year-old son, Anduin Wrynn, crowned King of Stormwind, though the actual power remained in Fordragon's hands until either Varian was returned or Anduin reached the age of ascension. In the Comics Stranger in a Strange Land However, Varian somehow managed to escape his confinement and leave the island, though his bid for freedom was not wholly successful. (He must have tried to swim to the Echo Isles to the north-east, but fainted and drifted into Bladefist Bay) Half-drowned and suffering from memory loss, he was found washed up on the shores of Durotar by a caravan of orcs led by the gladiator trainer Rehgar Earthfury. Upon successfully fighting off a nearby crocolisk using only a stick, he was captured and enslaved as a gladiator by the impressed shaman, who was looking to replace the recently deceased gladiator champion Bloodeye Redfist. Unaware of the human's true identity, Earthfury humorously nicknamed his new slave "Croc-Bait". Varian was once again rendered unconscious and thrown into a cage with two of the orc's previous acquisitions: Broll Bearmantle, a night elf druid, and Valeera Sanguinar, a blood elf rogue. Upon awakening, Valeera informed the amnesiac human that the caravan's journey would take them to the orcish city of Orgrimmar, whereupon the gladiators would begin their training for battle within the arenas of the Crimson Ring. However, on the first day of training the human refused to fight, leaving the two elves brawling in the dust of the arena. That night, in order to help him remember his past, Broll placed Croc-Bait in a trance, wherein he saw a vision of himself as a child in a burning city. After coming out of it, he witnessed and broke up an argument between his fellow gladiators. Valeera reflected on the derision of Broll, and decided to teach him a lesson by draining his powers. Killing Ground The next day, the trio ended up embroiled in a fight with three other gladiators: a troll, an undead, and a tauren. As Broll had been drained of his power, both he and Valeera found themselves unable to cope with the attack, though they were swiftly rescued by Croc-Bait, who single-handedly defeated the whole team and won his master a wager. They were then immediately confronted by Hyku Steeledge, an enormous orc blademaster, invited by Rehgar to fight his newly-assembled team. As both Valeera and Broll were injured, Croc-Bait dueled Steeledge alone. Grossly underestimating the fighting prowess of the former king, the blademaster was easily defeated. Rehgar awarded Croc-Bait the dead orc's blade according to the rules of combat. Soon after, the trio visited the secret armory of the Crimson Ring in the Hall of Legends, whereupon Croc-Bait received another flashback after seeing a belt buckle he recognised — a bald, bearded man stands on the deck of a boat in a storm. He is wearing the belt, and calls Croc-Bait "lad" — afterward he refers to an ongoing war. They then took a Zeppelin to Eldre'Thalas, in Feralas, where the gladiatorial contests take place. There they elicited much comment from the onlookers, who marvelled at the trio's fighting prowess. They soon faced the previous year's champions, three ogres from the Gordunni clan of Draenor: Two-Heads, Giago and Brlee. After a bloody battle, all three of the ogres lay dead; two of them by Croc-Bait's hand. Impressed by the human's skill at arms, the crowd gave him the orcish moniker "Lo'Gosh"; which means "Ghost Wolf".World of Warcraft #2, Page 23 Destiny Awaits! Rehgar sold Valeera to a rival slave owner, then took Lo'Gosh and Broll to the tauren city of Thunder Bluff for a cleansing ritual in the Pools of Vision. In the waters of the pools Lo'Gosh saw another vision: a fair-haired female who was ostensibly his wife holding an infant boy, telling him that his people and his son need him. Unfortunately, his vision was interrupted by a cave elemental which he subsequently defeated. Nevertheless, having learned more of his past, he planned to escape from Rehgar at the next possible opportunity. In thanks for defeating the cave elemental, Broll and Lo'Gosh were invited to the tent of Hamuul Runetotem, elder druid of the tauren. He told Varian the legend of the original Lo'Gosh—a massive, white wolf-beast renowned for its ferocity in battle, already 10,000 years old when the Burning Legion first invaded Azeroth. The wolf god slaughtered hundreds of demons before he fell in the invasion. However, not even death could destroy his will. From here, Broll continued the tale; describing the great ghostly wolf the night elves call "Goldrinn". He aided the night elves of Eldre'Thalas in holding their city against the Burning Legion, only to vanish after battle never to be seen again. According to the arch druid, the wolf's legend extended through Azeroth to trolls, goblins and dwarves who all had their own version of the story. In each tale, Lo'Gosh's unyielding will and sheer ferocity enabled him to push through the boundaries of the afterlife to aid his people. Hamuul then gave Lo'Gosh a feather, which Broll immediately recognized as belonging to a hippogryph. The night elf used it to call Sharptalon from Ashenvale, and immediately made a bid for freedom with Lo'Gosh. The human managed to cut off the slavers by slashing a rope bridge behind him—Sharptalon arriving just in time for Broll and Lo'Gosh to jump on its back. Rehgar sent slavers on wyverns after them, and one slaver managed to knock Lo'Gosh off the hippogryph's back, to tumble through the air high above the plains of Mulgore. Balancing The Scales But as Lo'Gosh fell, Broll reached out and caught him by the arm moments before his death, and the two continued their fight against the orcs atop Sharptalon, desperate to escape Rehgar's clutches. Despite all odds, Lo'Gosh and Broll were successful in defeating Rehgar's slavers. That night, they made their way from Mulgore to Ashenvale forest. Upon arrival, Broll told Lo'Gosh that Ashenvale was slowly deteriorating due to the orcs brutally chopping it down and using its lumber to build their cities. Later, the two discovered a massive hidden army of Horde, preparing to ambush the Alliance who were slowly advancing towards them. Fearing for the Alliance, they flew towards them, hoping to deliver the warning before they were slaughtered. Lo'Gosh and Broll greeted the night elves, (who were also some of Broll's kin,) humans and dwarves, and told them of the trap that the Horde had set up. After formulating a plan to counter the Horde's ambush, Lo'Gosh and a small team of night elves lured the Horde into their own trap by using a feint, and the battle for Warsong Gulch began. As the battle waged on around Lo'Gosh, a powerful orc shaman summoned a Lava Elemental that turned the tide of battle in the Horde's favor. Broll shapeshifted out of his Bear form and unleashed his Druidic Magic, summoning Lightning, Wind and Earth against the Horde. However, the magic was chaotic, not only attacking the Horde but Lo'Gosh and the Alliance as well. The Lava Elemental couldn't withstand the onslaught of Broll's fury and was defeated. Lo'Gosh then tried to settle Broll down and convince him the battle was over, but Broll had fallen into a rage and would not listen to reason. Lo'Gosh broke a root that was trying to strangle him and used it as a club to knock Broll unconscious. The chaotic magic subsided and Lo'Gosh stood over the battlefield with the Alliance victorious. While Broll remained unconscious, the Night elves explained to Lo'Gosh about Broll's life; how he used to be able to shapeshift into many animal forms and that he was an incredibly powerful and respected Druid. They explained that Remulos had given Broll an Idol that contained great power, but during the Third War at the Battle of Mt. Hyjal, as Broll was defending his allies for many hours, he grew fatigued, and the Idol was dropped from his hands. The Pit Lord Azgalor attacked the fallen Idol with Fel Energy, which erupted and killed Broll's daughter. Broll transformed in a fit of rage, but due to the Fel magics corrupting the idol, the transformation turned monstrous, causing all of his animal totems to abandon him, save the Bear. As Broll awoke, apologizing to Lo'Gosh for his behavior, the night elves revealed to Lo'Gosh and Broll that the Idol that he used at Mt. Hyjal still existed and was currently corrupting the furbolgs of Ashenvale with its Fel Energy. Lo'Gosh and Broll then set out to cleanse the Idol and free the Furbolgs, or if they should fail to cleanse it, destroy the Idol so it would never corrupt anyone again. The Beast Within! Reaching Thistlefur Hold, the pair was accosted by a group of harpies. While doing battle, the Thistlefur furbolgs emerged and attacked the harpies, driving them off, then turned their attention to Lo'Gosh and Broll. Using his roots to hold off the unnaturally hostile furbolgs, Broll lead Lo'Gosh deep inside the caverns to find the Idol of Remulos. Upon reaching it, another group of furbolgs attacked, and Broll used a massive root to bar their way and prepared to cleanse the Idol, unintentionally causing it to manifest the green dragon connected with it. With some difficulty, Lo'Gosh managed to hold off the dragon while Broll used the Idol to enter the Emerald Dream in order to cleanse the Idol. Within the Emerald Dream, Broll found that his Bear totem had been corrupted by Fel Energy and did battle with it, in the process realizing the cause of his rage and reuniting with his other animal totems: the Panther, Seal, Stag, and Storm Crow. Resolving to walk a new path, he cleansed the Idol, causing the dragon to vanish and the furbolgs to almost immediately be freed from its corrupting influence. The pair then headed for Darnassus to ask Archdruid Fandral Staghelm to confirm the cleansing of the Idol. Blood Broll and Lo'Gosh reached the Cenarion Enclave in Darnassus, where Fandral requested that Broll leave the Idol of Remulos with him, while he continued on his journey to help Lo'Gosh regain his memories. While discussing Lo'Gosh's distrust of Fandral, and Broll's implicit trust in him, the two were summoned by Tyrande Whisperwind. Listening to their tales over dinner, and sensing an aura of dark magic clouding Lo'Gosh's memory, Tyrande sent the two to Theramore, where Jaina Proudmoore would be able to help restore his memories. Upon arriving in Theramore, Jaina vowed to Lo'Gosh that she would unravel the mystery surrounding him, and called upon her chamberlain, Aegwynn, to help. Breeching the dark aura surrounding Lo'Gosh's memories, visions revealed a fire and a voyage, the birth of his son, the death of his wife, and new darkness. Despite an invisible wall preventing Jaina and Aegwynn from further delving into his memories, they were able to confirm that he had been traveling to Theramore, and that he was, in fact, Varian Wrynn, the Lost King of Stormwind. Clearly having been the victim of a dark magic attack, Jaina prepared one of her own ships to carry Varian to Stormwind in the Eastern Kingdoms, where she hopes that he can learn the identity of his enemies. Now knowing that his wife is dead, Varian was eager to return to Stormwind and reunite with his son, though Aegwynn advised him that circumspection was necessary, as Anduin could be endangered by any hasty actions. On the docks, Broll and Varian reunited with Valeera and prepared to set out for Stormwind. Revelations While Varian, Broll and Valeera were traveling on the Wavecutter, Jaina Proudmoore's private vessel, Varian contemplated the revelations Jaina had told him. Despite being revealed as one of the rulers of the Alliance, he became unsure if he truly wanted to be Varian Wrynn - if he had a choice, he'd remain "Lo'Gosh", a simple gladiator. Doubts began to fill Varian's head as they traveled to Menethil Harbor. They were attacked by the naga siren Morgala Darksquall and her warriors. At first the naga myrmidons were being defeated by the companions, but then Morgala summoned a giant couatl with her magical trident. However, Valeera took the trident hoping to manipulate its power to save her friends. Though she defeated several naga with it, she began consuming vast amounts of arcane magic from it; from this would begin her slow descent into magical corruption, that so many other blood elves had fallen into before her. Meanwhile, Varian killed the venom-spitting couatl and engaged Morgala herself. Morgala recognized Varian from a previous encounter where her naga attempted to capture him for ransom, and was quite surprised that he was now a brutal fighter and not a weak pacifist. Varian told Morgala he had no memory of their previous encounter while she called lighting down from the skies, granting her sword lighting strikes. The two clashed weapons, with Morgala scarring Varian's face across his left eye. Varian then reached out and grabbed Morgana by the neck. As he touched her, he had a glimpse into his lost memory - remembering the Defias abducting him on his diplomatic mission to Theramore, the naga attacking him on Alcaz Island for ransom, the funeral for his beloved wife, and the day he was crowned King of Stormwind. Almost all of Varian's memory had been returned, except some vital parts of his abduction. Morgana rose again, hoping to kill Varian while he was recovering from gaining his memories back. But in his fury, he loudly proclaimed that he was the King of Stormwind and that the neither naga, nor the Scourge, nor the fiery lords of the Burning Legion would keep him from his people in Stormwind. He then cleaved Morgala in two, the rest of her warriors fleeing. After the battle, Varian regrouped with Broll and Valeera and the Wavecutter continued its way through the Great Sea. The Return Jubilant throngs of Stormwind's subjects turned out for a massive ceremony to welcome home their king. However, the Varian that returned was arrogant, frivolous, and markedly interested in Katrana Prestor. The people of Stormwind had only been informed that Defias had ransomed the king, a ransom paid with a painful new tax. Upon his return, however, Varian seemed concerned only with spending more of his people's money, leaving affairs of state by the wayside. Anduin Wrynn was distressed by his father's change. Paradoxically, Varian appeared shortly thereafter at Menethil Harbor, just landing from his voyage from Kalimdor, and accompanied by Broll and Valeera. Unlike the reinstated "Varian," the man landing in Khaz Modan was true to Lo'Gosh's character, and bore the scar from the fight with the naga. The group had a chance encounter with a drunkard in Menethil Harbor, who ran after realizing that Varian was still alive. Varian and his companions gave chase with the intent of having "a conversation." The man ran to a bar filled with Defias members, who attempted to take out Varian again. During the fight, Varian met Thargas Anvilmar an emissary from Magni Bronzebeard and told Varian he recognized him because he was trained from the best Alliance warriors from every Kingdom, one of the few humans trained in Dwarven Combat Stances and was the only Human to learn the Anvilmar Feint from his brother Hjalmar who was one of Varian's combat tutors. Thargas informed Varian of the imposter king. Though the drunk escaped, Varian found a defias mage to question. Though the mage did not reveal who wanted Varian dead, he said that the person had paid in Stormwind gold. The mage mocked Varian by claiming that his son would be murdered as he prepared to launch a spell at Varian. Just then, Valeera intervened and drew the energy out of the mage. Varian chastised her for killing the mage before he said everything he knew, and for giving in to her thirst for the arcane. The three gladiators and Thargas then continued on their way to Stormwind. Through the Mirror Darkly While travelling through Menethil Harbor, Valeera was offered a warlock's fel dagger by an old woman. The young blood elf was tempted and touched the dagger but her cat mount (Broll Bearmantle transformed) ran away. The four companions continued through the Wetlands and confronted some raptors which they easily defeated. At the same time in Stormwind City, king Magni Bronzebeard was on a visit and was discussing war plans against the orcs and dark iron dwarves with king "Varian" and Bolvar Fordragon. However Varian Wrynn did not want to send troops to help the dwarves against the dark irons. King Magni left disappointed but while going to the Deeprun Tram he was met by the young prince Anduin Wrynn who told the dwarven king he too suspected something about his "father". While Thargas, Varian, Vallera, and Broll were travelling through the Wetlands they were ambushed by Gunnar Flyntrock and his dark iron warriors. He told Thargas they had his brother, Hjalmar Anvilmar, imprisoned. Thargas and his friends, though outnumbered, slew all the dark irons but Gunnar. Dying he said that Hjalmar was kept in Thandol Span, and so the four companions decided to go there and free him. At the same time, King Magni was informed that Thandol Span was overtaken by dark iron dwarves and decided to go there directly with a dirigible. Thargas was riding a ram, Varian a horse, and Valeera Broll's travel form when they encountered Vendellin Soulfire, a powerful blood elf warlock, riding a dragonhawk. When he saw Valeera he cast upon her the Mark of Kathra'Natir, a powerful corrupting curse. He then summoned a huge Doomguard to fight Broll and Thargas while he battled Varian himself. Eventually, his Doomguard was torn apart by Broll's roots and Vendellin was beheaded by Varian. However, Valeera remained cursed with fel runes on her hands. Last of the Line Varian and Thargas traveled north through the Wetlands continually fighting Dark Iron Dwarves hoping to reach Thandol Span in time to save Hjalmar, while Broll tried to help Valeera by using his knowledge of herbs for a momentary remedy to her slowly becoming a Wretched. Meanwhile in Stormwind, King Magni continued to gather his dwarven brethren while Bolvar Fordragon issued a call to arms so they could take the fight to the Dark Iron dwarves in Thandol Span hoping to stop them before they destroyed the bridge. However, Lady Prestor countermanded Bolvar's command and had the army sent back, commenting the Dark Irons were King Magni's problem, one Stormwind shouldn't involve itself with. In Stormwind Keep Anduin was practicing his archery with his "father" and inquired him how he was kidnapped by the Defias, and wondered how he came in the hands of the Naga for a ransom, to which his father told him his past was blank and he could not recall any events. Anduin was offered a gift from his father after hitting a bullseye and he requested to have Bolvar investigate his abduction thoroughly and discover the relation between the Defias and the naga. Lady Prestor overhead this and perceived Anduin as a threat. Moreover, "Varian" was growing attached to him so she concluded Anduin would have to be killed. Upon reaching Thandol Span Varian told Valeera her current state would be a hinderance to their tactics but despite this Valeera angrly demanded to fight stating she wouldn't be a burden to them. They planned to use subtlety as their means of saving Hjalmar by having Broll conjure a dense cloud of fog around the area. It worked, untill their plan was foiled when the commander of the Dark Irons, Balgaras the Foul, summoned his Felhunter to remove the spell. With their element of surprise gone, they readied their weapons and fought their way across the great bridge hoping Hjalmar still lived. During the battle Varian barely defeated a War Golem with the assistance of Thargas, Valeera impaled the Felhunter with her daggers and was driven to such an emotional breaking-point from her magical withdrawal she ripped the intestines of the Felhunter out with her teeth causing Broll to quickly try and calm Valeera. Thargas made his way to the top of of the bridge and discovered Hjalmar alive and quickly freed him and killed Balgaras the Foul. In his dying moments, Balgaras lit a stick of dynamite hoping to take the Anvilmar brothers with him. Hjalmar took the blunt of the explosion and saved Thargas. Mortally wounded, he pleaded Thargas to take the helm of the Anvilmars, to wear it bravely and use it to save Thandol Span. Varian and his friends started to lose their foothold on the bridge as the Dark Irons pushed their assault with siege weapons. The timely arrival of King Magni and his Ironforge soldiers quickly turned the tide of the battle. After a fierce fight Varian and King Magni were victorious and reclaimed Thandol Span. King Magni told Varian his doppelganger in Stormwind was leading his kingdom to ruins. In World of Warcraft The in-game quest chain The Missing Diplomat follows the story of his abduction, though it ends abruptly. CM's frequently mention that the King's disappearance will be revisited, but it will not be a direct continuation of the current quests due to its low level. It will be added as a higher level quest to appeal to the interest of end-game players. In Patch 2.3, the Missing Diplomat questline was extended, involving a Defias shipwreck with an escaped, important prisoner, Alcaz island and some form of alliance between the Defias and Black Dragonflight. Removal from Game He was held captive for a time on Alcaz Island near Theramore Isle. Until patch 1.9.0, players could find the king in the sewer dungeons of Alcaz Island, though he served no in-game purpose. After that patch, the king was removed from Alcaz so that Dr. Weavil could set up shop for the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event instead. It has been said that the king will be relocated to an unknown place for the continuation of the Missing Diplomat questline. More on the story here. The comic series suggests that he managed to escape, possibly in the confusion created by Dr Weavil's arrival. It has been discovered that in Patch 1.10 that Varian had been replaced with an elite level 62 monster named Tidelord Rrurgaz and a sewer full of elite monsters. In Wrath of the Lich King A faction known as the Valiance Expedition has arisen as the main Alliance force on the continent of Northrend, taking the battle to the Scourge. The faction description for the Valiance Expedition is "The main armies of the Alliance in Northrend, moving against the Scourge and unified under King Varian Wrynn's command." A statue of Varian, alias Lo'Gosh, stands in Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra. Varian himself, along with his companions Valeera Sanguinar and Broll Bearmantle, appear in Stormwind Harbor. They were added in the second patch of the WotLK beta. However he appears with his old WoW model.http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/869 As of beta build 8905, Varian has been restored to his rightful throne as King of Stormwind. He is located in the throne room in Stormwind Keep, at the place previously occupied by his son Anduin (who now stands at his side). He ends the death knight quest . Both Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon are gone; Fordragon is in Northrend, but Prestor's location is unknown (presumed to be slain in lore). It has been confirmed that the requirement for will no longer be required in order to enter Onyxia's Lair after patch 3.0.2. After losing his friend Bolvar Fordragon, and defeating Putress, Varian Wrynn declares war on the Horde during Quest:The Battle For The Undercity. Quotes * "I am the King of Stormwind, and no one- not the Naga, nor the Scourge, nor the fiery lords of the Burning Legion will keep me from my people!" * "I have a son somewhere, Broll, and people who need me. I'll remain with Rehgar no longer." (said before leaving his life as a slave) * "I will seek out my enemies, and woe betide those who set themselves against me." * "Greymane only complains to hear the sound of his voice." (whispered to Terenas Menethil II) * "I say we rally the Alliance army and make ready for war, we can't afford to take any chances." (said to the Alliance rulers regarding Ner'zhul reopening the Dark Portal) * "If I am King, I'll put you both in fool's motley and let you natter at each other for my amusement." (said to Broll and Valeera) * "Apparently, it's nice to see you all again." (said to the Defias who aided in his abduction) * "I don't trust Fandral." * "I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like you and this evil witch were allowed to roam free -- unchecked. The time has come to make things right. To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike. Many more will come. I've waited a long time for this, Thrall. For every time I was thrown into one of your damned arenas... for every time I killed a green-skinned abberation like you... I could only think of one thing. What our world could be without you and your twisted Horde... It ends now, Warchief. ATTACK! FOR STORMWIND! FOR BOLVAR! FOR THE ALLIANCE! " * "For too long have the Horde been left unchecked. We allowed their territories to prosper and in return for our generosity they plotted and planned our demise. Peace? Useless... it's gotten us nowhere. We have lost some of our greatest heroes to "peace." Let us see what battle brings." *Gossip talk: "Too long have I been gone, fighting my way across Azeroth to rediscover my past and reclaim my throne. With all the challenges that have tested the Alliance in my absence, it warms my heart to see heroes such as yourself defending our coalition." Trivia Varian's name was originally Varien, as recorded in the Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal manual. It was retconned to Varian in Warcraft III, a spelling echoed by World of Warcraft and the The Alliance Splinters, part of Chapter 4 of the History of Warcraft. When spelled with an "a" there is the implication that Varian was named after his grandmother, Queen Varia. Gallery Image:VarienWrynnKingofStormwind.jpg|Varian Wrynn as he appeared in World of Warcraft prior to Patch 1.9.0. Image:WoW_Comic_Lo'Gosh_2.jpg Image:Variancomic.JPG|In Orgrimmar Image:WoW_Comic_Lo'Gosh_1.jpg|Lo'Gosh in combat. Image:Varian Wrynn Statue.jpg|Statue of Varian/Lo'Gosh Image:Varian_in_Stormwind_2.jpg|The King in front of his throne See also World of Warcraft: The Comic References Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Family trees Category:Wrath of the Lich King